see you around
by xValkyrie
Summary: Alex and Maggie get personal after only seeing each other on and off at work for the past several years. or Alex has a kid and everything she's ever wanted but something is still missing.
1. breakeven

"See you around, Danvers," Maggie said with tears in her eyes as she shut the door behind her. She knew she had just shut the door on her soulmate but there wasn't anything left to do to salvage the relationship. Alex wanted kids and it was the one thing she was sure of her entire life, but kids were never going to be something that Maggie wanted.

They needed to move on.

So they did. Maggie moved to Metropolis and worked alongside Lucy Lane in handling alien cases. Occasionally, some cases would be beyond Metropolis and Maggie would have to venture to National City to get assistance from the DEO.

Alex would see Maggie from time to time during the cases but they didn't talk much outside of that. It was too painful and too confusing.

As the years went on, they saw each other less and less. The pain faded and they started seeing other people. Alex's desire to have children never faded and Maggie never ended up wanting them. They were never destined to work out, no matter how much love they had for each other at one point in time. They were distant memories to each other.

* * *

"Mommy!" a young Danvers called out as she finished brushing her teeth, jumping down from the step stool in front of the sink. "Hurry, we're gonna be late!" she ran into her mother's bedroom, jumping onto the bed and startling the family dog. "Sorry Gertrude," she pet its head before it jumped down and huffed as it went into a different room.

"What? Isn't it Saturday? Go back to bed," Alex said sleepily as her daughter climbed into bed next to her and sighed.

"It's Sunday! Aunt Kara is going to be visiting. She called this morning and said Aunt Lena and Aunt Sam are coming too!" The child said excitedly, pushing on her mother's shoulder to entice her to get out of bed.

"Crap," she said as she scrambled to get out of bed, the dog running back in to bark at her. "What?" she asked as she looked down at the medium-sized german shepherd dog. The dog ran towards the front door and started barking again, prompting Alex to come to the door.

"Kara!" Alex opened the door, excited but unprepared to see her sister. She hugged her tight before her daughter came running to hug her aunt. Being Supergirl and being able to fly definitely had its perks as Kara was able to see Alex quite often and at the blink of the eye if needed to babysit. However, Lena babysat more often than anyone. Ellie really seemed to bond with Lena. Of course, there was Aunt Sam as well who had Ruby and although Ruby was much older than Ellie, they'd still play from time to time. However, it was rare that the whole family would get together.

"Alex! Ellie!" Kara said lovingly as she hugged them both, never wanting to let go. "I missed you guys," she said as she ruffled Ellie's hair, pulling back from the hug so she could get a better look at the two. "You're so grown up," she said as she pinched Ellie's cheeks.

"Says you," Ellie laughed as she looked behind Kara to see no one standing there. "Where's Aunt Lena?" she asked, sad that her favorite aunt wasn't there. Lena always had a present for Ellie. For her first birthday, Lena got her 'Baby's First Chess Set.' Lena hasn't lived it down since.

"Oh, she's staying at work with Aunt Sam until later tonight. They have some business meetings for L-Corp," she shrugged before taking her coat off, placing it on the hook.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was finally time for dinner. With the help of Kara and Ellie, Alex managed to get the table set and the food ready. They'd still probably order in because Alex wasn't the best chef, but she still liked to try. She hadn't dated anyone for a while so this was the only time she got to make an extravagant meal for anyone. Ellie only ever liked to eat Mac n Cheese and potstickers, a food that Alex was shocked anyone besides Kara actually enjoyed.

Lena and Sam arrived with Ruby, laughing as they brought in a bottle of wine. The meeting at L-Corp went well so Lena already had some of the wine. Alex wasn't complaining, as long as no one started making out in front of her or her daughter she didn't mind them being tipsy. Kara just laughed at the pair and gave them both kisses on the cheek before they sat down at the table. Ellie sat at the head of the table, Lena and Kara sat on one side, and Alex, Sam, and Ruby sat on the other.

There was a knock on the door and Kara immediately went to lift her glasses to x-ray through the door before Sam kicked her ankle under the table, reminding her not to use her powers in front of the children. Kara sighed and put her glasses back on, watching as Alex walked over to the door.

"J'onn," she said as she immediately pulled the man into a hug. Alex hadn't worked at the DEO much this past year as she wanted to spend more time with her daughter before school started next year. The man was like a father to her and she was pleasantly surprised to see him. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I've been so-"

"Alex, it's good to see you. Don't worry about it. I brought someone else that wanted to see you.." the man said with a smile as wide as his face as he stepped aside to reveal Eliza Danvers.

"Mom!" she brought her in for a hug. It seemed to be all hugs and happy faces as Alex was reunited with her family.

"Kara said you wanted to have a family dinner, so I thought we might as well invite the whole family," Lena said with a slight slur, laughing as she drank from a wine glass full of water.

* * *

After J'onn and Eliza took their seats, they began to eat and talk about the best of times from the past. Alex felt happy. She felt like she had everything she ever wanted. She looked around to see how happy Kara and Lena were and she missed the feeling of being in love but then she looked over and saw how happy Sam and Ruby were and her heart grew ten times when her eyes met her own daughter. She would give anything, even her life, for Ellie. She was her entire world. Still, Alex felt like a piece of her was missing.

"Do you guys remember the time Winn nearly set blew up the –" Kara was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Lena, who else did you invite?" Alex laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

"No one," Lena said honestly with a raised brow.

"Weird," Alex shrugged as she put her glass down, standing up to walk to the door yet again. Everyone resumed talking like it was nothing, figuring it was just a neighbor that locked themselves out of their apartment or a delivery man at the wrong door.

She opened the door and was getting ready to say they hadn't ordered anything yet but to come back in an hour when she looked and met big brown eyes staring back at her.

"Danvers," they called with a nervous smile on their face.


	2. brown eyes

_"We can't keep going in circles like this, Maggie!" Alex said with hurt in her voice._

 _They were engaged for only two weeks before the fighting began. Alex brought up wanting kids at their party and things went downhill from there. They were normally great at talking to each other about things but they were both on such opposite sides that there was no way to meet in the middle. Neither person would be happy if they settled for what the other wanted. It was an impossible situation and there was only way to stop the hurting._

 _"What are you saying?" Maggie said, her lip quivering as she anticipated Alex's words. "I need you to say it out loud. I need to hear you say it out loud."_

 _"We're over," Alex said as she looked down, not able to meet those brown eyes._

 **Everything was everything, but baby it's the last show. Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye so…**

 _Maggie finished packing her things and was ready to leave. She made arrangements with her friend to stay with her until she could find a permanent place. She wasn't sure if she was going to stay in National City. How could she when she'd be constantly reminded of what she had?_

 _Maggie didn't want them to end on a sad note. She wanted to remember their relationship as happy. They helped each other through some of the darkest parts of their lives and helped each other grow. She walked to Alex, turning on the radio next to her. Maggie started to dance, bringing a smile to both of their faces. "Dance with me."_

 _So Alex danced with her. They were young and alive and so scarily in love that it was almost too much. Alex moved closer to Maggie, their eyes meeting as they took each other in. They breathed in one another, Alex's hands running up the woman's arms to her shoulders, then moving to cup her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss that felt like it lasted an eternity but still wasn't even close to being long enough._

 **…it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes.**

* * *

"Maggie?" Alex said as she looked over the woman in front of her, her heart beating rapidly. It had been a few years since their last case together and even then they never talked about their personal lives. It was strictly professional. What would Maggie think if she saw her old friends, her old family, sitting together and laughing? What would she think of Ellie? Would she even think that it would be Alex's child? Why was she even here?

"Yeah," she spoke, awkwardly stuffing her hands in her leather jacket's pockets. "Look, I know it's been years but I just…" she sighed then smiled as she met eyes with the woman that once filled her heart with pure joy and love, "I miss you." She tilted her head to the side as she looked at her, more nervous than she's ever been in her entire life.

Alex opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a tiny tug at the hem of her shirt. "Mommy, I finished eating all of my vegetables! Can I please have dessert now? Aunt Kara says she wants some too!" Ellie said excitedly, opening the door up more to get closer to her mother.

Maggie's eyes widened when she saw the small child calling Alex her mom, feeling like she was reliving the worst fight of her life. "Oh," she said quietly, slowly backing up from the door.

"In a minute, baby," Danvers said to her child as she bent down to be at the same level as her. "Tell Kara that not everyone eats as fast as you two," she finished as the child sprinted over to her aunt, sitting next to her and giving her the bad news.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Sawyer swallowed as she was dumbfounded. She knew how badly Alex wanted to be a mom and she knew that she was probably going to have a child someday she just never expected to feel like she lost even more than she already had.

"No," Alex said, "we were all just catching up. Want to come in? We have plenty of food and…"

"No," Maggie answered quickly, motioning towards the hallway outside of the apartment. "I should probably just… I don't know why I thought this was a good idea," she laughed nervously, feeling like an outsider intruding on a stranger's life. She turned around and headed down the hallway.

"Wait, Maggie," Alex stepped outside, looking down the hall but not going after her.

Sawyer turned around hesitantly, the look on her face one of a lost puppy dog.

"See you around?" Alex asked, not wanting this to be the last time she saw her old flame.

"Sure, Danvers," she shrugged before finally leaving.


End file.
